Take Me on This Journey
by augustush waters
Summary: "Can you get me home?" "Yeah, I can get you out of this hellhole." "Thank y-" "But you have to tell me your story." Annabeth Chase wanted to be an architect, but she also wanted her dad to be proud. So, she enlists the help of Percy Jackson. AU. Modern Day. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I am not a man named Rick fwho lives in Texas, which means I don't own PJO. I only own the plot. But hey, it's 2013, nobody owns plots anymore. _**

_Day 1_

Annabeth Chase. Sophmore in college... _who escaped._ Not anything bad nessecarily, but she escaped the _dream. Her dream._ Her father's dream for her anyway. She wanted out of that wretched school and she found it. But she found her escape with a _stranger._

Not a _real _stranger anyway. Her friend Thalia's cousin was the on eto help her. His name was _Percy. Percy Jackson. _Sea green eyes, shaggy jet-black hair, muscular, lean, boyish, a _seaweed brain, _tall, and _handsom_, but Annabeth wouldn't admit it. She didn't exactly _hate _the boy, but she didn't quite love him either.

It all started at a party. That's right, a _party. _That Thalia dragged Annabeth to. It was a party that most college-aged kids would enjoy. Alcohol, booze, sex. The list could go on to Annabeth. She wasn't the partying type. She was a good girl. _Good girl. _She hated being called that.

"Thalia let me go home!" Annabeth winned.

"Nuh-uh Annie. One drink. One drink and you can go." Thalia pressed.

"Besides, it's _Friday._ You can't just study all weekend."

"_Yes, I can._ It's what I do! I study and get good grades so I can go to Med. School, and my dad will finally be-" Annabeth was cut off.

"Proud, I know. Annabeth, you don't want this. You've told me you wanted to be an architect five million times, but you keep wanting to make your dad _proud. _Annabeth, _listen. _Your _dad _wants you to be a doctor. You want to be an architect. Just _tell _him." Thalia continued.

"You don't understand, Thals. Your dad wants you to be whatever you want and he'll support you. My dad wants me to be a goddamn brain surgeon. _You _and Jason make your dad _proud. _My dad sees me as a _prodigy _for what my mom started but didn't finish," Annabeth said. "My dad didn't even _care _what I thought about his new wife when I was _seven_. I'm nine-fucking-teen now."

"Annabeth, I didn't mean it like that. If you really don't want to be a doctor, I can get you out," Thalia said. "My cousin, Percy, he's in suite 201 in dorm D with Jason. He can get you out and to your dad."

Annabeth hesitated before answering. "Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or else I would be married to Percy and Leo (they would be brotherwives! or brother husbands...) and Hera would be a needy bitch (no offense Rick and Hera).**_

**__**_Previously_

_"You don't understand, Thals. Your dad wants you to be whatever you want and he'll support you. My dad wants me to be a goddamn brain surgeon. You and Jason make your dad proud. My dad sees me as a prodigy for what my mom started but didn't finish," Annabeth said. "My dad didn't even care what I thought about his new wife when I was seven. I'm nine-fucking-teen now."_

_"Annabeth, I didn't mean it like that. If you really don't want to be a doctor, I can get you out," Thalia said. "My cousin, Percy, he's in suite 201 in dorm D with Jason. He can get you out and to your dad."_

_Annabeth hesitated before answering. "Okay."_

_-Suite 201, Dorm D-_

Thalia had gotten Annabeth to Suite 201 right away. The way there was the sort of thing Thalia knew... she was great at everything _but_ school.

It was getting Percy to agree that was the hard part.

Percy wasn't exactly _stubborn_ as he was... difficult. Nobody really knew _how_ Percy or even Thalia for that matter, had gotten into Olympus University. It was a prestigious school for good young adults. It was exactly opposite of Thalia and Percy. People had suspected that Percy got in becuase of his daddy, or the fact he was a good swimmer, and urban legend says he slept with the admissions officer. But Percy wasn't like that.

Thalia was a different story. Her dad was one of the biggest supporters of OU. The Grace family practically owned the school, since Thalia's great-great-great-great... great grandfather was the uncle of the University's very first headmaster. Her family was a pretty big ass deal.

Annabeth had been accepted to OU purely based on merits... and it kind of helped that Athena formerly-Chase was her mom. She was majoring in the Medical field. Just like her _dear mom. _

__Thalia knocked on Suite 201's green-blue door. There was a click and the door swung open to reveal a boy in black.

"Oh my gods! Nico! You're back!" Thalia yelled and hugged the boy tight, as if she hadn't seen him in forever.

"Yeah. I'm back." the boy, Nico, sighed.

"Annabeth Chase, meet my cousin Nico Di Angelo, who needs to tell me what he did in Italy?!" Thalia squealed. _He must've been someone special_, Annabeth thought._ Thalia never squeals_.

"Maybe later Thals? I have to... go." Nico said. Thalia nodded.

"PERCY! PERSEUS JACKSON WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Thalia yelled once she got inside the suite.

"SHUT UP THALIA! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Percy yelled and trudged into the living room.

"Percy, meet Annabeth. _You_ are taking her on a little trip to San Fran. Tomorrow morning. 9:00 a.m. _sharp_." Thalia said.

"I am?" Percy questioned.

"Yes. She needs to see her dad and tell him something. Now, get packing kelp head. Oh, and make sure you have snacks. Lots of snacks. And drinks too." Thalia answered.

"So, you're telling me to take this girl I don't even know to _San Francisco_ to _talk to her dad?" _Percy raised a dark eyebrow. Thalia and Annabeth nodded.

"Sounds good to me." Percy smiled.

"Wait, seriously? You're actually going to take me to San Francisco? You better not be bullshitting me-" Annabeth began.

"No, I'm not bullshitting you." Percy said.

"Oh my gods! Thanks so-" She was cut off again.

"Under one condition: you have to tell me your story. Every little detail from start to finish." Percy said.

Annabeth hesitated again. Was she _really_ going to trust a _stranger_ to take her to San Franciso? In exchange for her life story? It was a crazy deal, but it was damn worth it.

"Deal." Annabeth said.

**_A/N Yeah, so second chappie... Anniewhores make sure to R&R and favorite and follow, because I love reading reviews and comments. No flames please! _**

**_Love Always,_**

**_District12n2_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I kinda ran out of ways to say I don't own PJO...**_

**ONTO THE STORAH!**

_Annabeth's POV_

_-The Morning of the Trip-_

"I can't believe he's actually doing this!" I yelled at Thalia, who was helping me pack. The trip would only take about a week and a half, so I packed quite lightly.

"You'd be surprised what Kelp Head would do for people he doesn't know," she replied. "It's his _fatal flaw_ **(A/N See what I did there?)**"

"Hah, sure it is!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh, it is. One time when we were younger, there was this beach hobo and Percy gave. the dude his _life savings_. Well, he was ten. So it was like... fifty bucks. But still." Thalia said.

_-Line Break-_** (A/N I'm on an IPad so I can't line break xP)**

"KELP HEAD OPEN UP!" Thalia pounded on Percy's door. We heard a groan and Jason came to the door. He was shirtless followed by a pretty girl with choppy brown hair and colorful eyes.

"Ugh, Thalia, what did Percy promise you _this time_?" Jason asked. "If it's money, I'll give you a hundred bucks right now so you can leave."

"Haha, hey Piper!" Thalia waved to the girl, Piper.

"Hi Thalia," the girl yawned. "I'll go get Percy." She walked off and a minute later, came back with Kelp Head himself.

"I'm almost done packing! Just give me five more minutes!" He said and ran back to his room.

_-Five Minutes Later-_

"Done!" Percy yelled and came walking out of his room with his bags. He had a dark blue duffle bag and a medium-sized, sea green suitcase.

"And the Princess is ready!" Thalia yells and I laugh. Percy is a bright shade of red.

"Shut up, _Pinecone_!" he yells and drags his suitcase to the doorway.

"Are we going or what?" He asks me.

"Uh, yeah. So... are we taking your car?" I ask.

"Hell yes!" He yells and runs out of the suite. _He's such a seaweed brain._ I follow him to the University's parking lot.

The parking lot is grey. That's really all it is. _Grey_. It's grey and has stone walls and clearance signs.

Percy walks towards a blue (insert car of choice here) and unlocks the doors. He pops open the trunk and puts the suitcases in.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" He asks.

"Uh..."

"Get it, Oh-Wise-One!" He says. I open the door of the passenger's side and sit on the (insert fabric of choice here) seat. He slides in next to me and starts the engine.

"So... where are we headed?" He asks with a confussed expression.

"Oh Gods, you're such a seaweed brain. San Francisco, remember?"

"I knew that..." he shrugs. I shake my head at his stupidity.

"Tell me about yourself," he says. "You promised remember?"

"Ohhhh, I remebered. I hope you're well-rested, becuase this is going to be godsdamned long," I say.

"I have a lot of time," he says. "San Fran, remember?"

"Remembered."

"Maybe that'll be our _word." _He says.

"Our word?"

"Yeah, our word. Like Pipes and Jason. They always say "Festus" or "flying" when they're together. It's like a symbol of their love. Not that I love you or anything... it's just... I thought-" I cut him off.

"I love it," I smile. "Now, onto my story..."

**Ooh like my little John Green Hazel-Augustus momment? **

**REVIEWING REWIEWS TIME!**

**ElmoDaHorse: I'm glad you're liking the story! And about the italics, I think that's why I have them. It does seem that I am putting a lot of stress on words that don't necessarily need to have stress on them, but the reason I put italics on those words is becuase it's about Annabeth arguing with herself whether she should trust Percy or not. I mean, in this fanfic, they barely know each other.**

**HappyOwl: Gahhh I'm trying! xP I have a really bad habbit of writing fics but not finishing them like I did on Wattpad. I had started all of these stories becuase I just felt so inspired, but that was where the story ended. I discontinued a lot of fics on Wattpad because I lost inspiration and time and passion. I'm hoping that doesn't happen on here.**

**alyaJackson: You are one of the most persistent reviewers! I mean that in the best way possible xP Oo I hope you don't mind me taking your bio. Not the entire thing, just the Godly parent thing. xP**

**Codex: Thanks! REVEAL YO SELF.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, blah, blah, blah. _**

_-Three Hours, 32 Minutes Later, Pennsylvania-_ **(A/N I googled the time it took to get to Pennsylvania from NY xP)**

Annabeth watched Percy drive. Not in a super weird stalker way, but with an interest. An interest she hadn't found in anyone since... _Luke._

Maybe it wasn't a bad thing. Not loving anyone since him. She had kept her heart under wraps for- what was it? Two years? Three years? Three and a half?

She stared at Percy. She watched the afternoon sun dance off the light in his sea green eyes. The way he furrowed his brows in concentration when he drove, but she could tell he wasn't fully _there._

His jet black hair blew into his eyes and they cruised down the Pennsylvania road. He shook it off of his slightly sweaty face as he turned the radio _just_ a bit lower.

"So, what else do you want to know?" Annabeth asked him. She had just finished telling him... a lot. She told him everything that had happened from when she was twelve and younger.

"Tell me about high school, with Thalia. And everything. I just- I want to know eyerything." Percy said. And so, Annabeth told him everything.

_-Flashback-_** (A/N Gonna be a long one, so don't fall asleep on me!)**

_Annabeth had told Percy what school she went to, how her mom was Athena-formerly-Chase, and how her dad had gotten remaried._

_"Daddy, why are you marrying a new woman? I thought you loved Mommy..." a five-year-old Annabeth asked. _

_"Because, Annabeth, I love Susan. I still love your mother, but I'm not _in love_ with her." Fredick Chase sighed._

_"Are you still going to love me?" Annabeth asked. Her father nodded._

_"Of course I will, honey. Of course I will." Fredrick hugged his daughter._

* * *

_"Dad, please! Please let me stay over at Thalia's house! Her parents are going to be there and so is her little-" ten-year-old Annabeth was cut off._

_"No, Annabeth. The twins, you, your mother-"_

_"She's not my mom."_

_"-Susan, and I are going to Susan's parents' house. And that's final."_

_"You said you would love me, dad," Annabeth stared tearing up. "You said you would always love me..." She stormed off to her room._

* * *

_"Annabeth! Come here!" Fredrick Chase yelled to his twelve-year-old daughter. She rolled her eyes and marched towards the kitchen._

_"What?" She asked, obviously annoyed._

_"Annabeth, I've gotten a job promotion..." He shook his head. Annabeth smiled just a little. She was happy for him._

_"That great dad-"_

_"In San Francisco," He said. She instantly frowned._

_"But dad! We can't just pack up and leave! What about Thalia and my friends-"_

_"Annabeth, you know we've been stuggling with money. This job pays almost double what I made here." _

_"Then let me stay with Thalia and Jason! Please. Their dad is rich, he won't mind if I stay there. Please dad..." _

_"No, Annabeth. We can't ask Mr. Grace to do that. We're going to San Franciso and that's final!" He boomed. Annabeth started crying. Not sad tears- angry tears filled with hate and anger and every horrible thought she could think of._

_"Fine. Your job is obviously more important that me."_

* * *

_"Annabeth! You're back!" Thalia yelled and bear hugged Annabeth. She had just come back from San Francisco to go to summer camp._

_"How was California?" Thalia asked._

_"Gods, stop asking that. It's the same shit every year. Douchebags trying to get in my pants, Oompa-Loompas out to get me... it all sucks so much." Annabeth sighed._

_"You can stay with my family! My mom and dad wouldn't mind-" Thalia got cut off._

_"Look, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but do you think I haven't tried? I begged my dad to let me stay with you and Jason or Silena, hell, I even tried my mom. My dad doesn't give damn and he never will." Annabeth's voice cracked. _

_She never said that out loud before. Ever. She just wanted her dad to understand. She began to cry angry tears again. But, this time, they were sad tears too._

**Ahhhh I'm sorry it had to end like that! Cliffy... More flashbacks to come... maybe... I you guys want them of course. Now, REWIEWS ON REVIEWS!**

**Wrestling is my best skill: Glad your enjoying the fic! And by "their relationship should be sexual" I hope you don't mean write a lemon... Cause, as much as I enjoy reading them, I don't enjoy writing them. Trust me, I've tried. Ask my friends. And LOTS OF PERCABETH to come ;) If you want them to have some sxie time, them maybe they will... but noooo lemons.**

**Codex: GAHHH DO YOU HAVE A FANFICTION ACCOUNT OR NOT?!**

**alyaJackson: Ahhh thanks! I love your bio! I really do! It's perf. **

**ElmoDaHorse: Yeah... I'm not good at the whole "responding" stuff. So, I'm sorry if that was offensive or anything! The thing with the italics is, if you haven't noticed, all of my fanfics have to do with pain and loss, becuase I don't know how to write happy skippy fics. **

**allenR: Glad your liking it!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Annabeth: District12n2 doesn't own Percy Jackson! **_

_**Me: Thanks Annabeth-**_

_**Annabeth: BECAUSE I**__ DO._

**_ONTO THE STORAHHHH._**

_-Flashback Cont. 2 Years Later-_

_"Annabeth, honey? Where are you?" a handsome blond haired, blue eyed nineteen-year-old called out._

_"Luke? Luke, I'm over here!" Annabeth called from the couch of her father's house in New York._

_"Annabeth, we have to talk." He sighed._

_"What is is? What's going on?" Annabeth asked._

_"Look, Annabeth, you know I love you right?" Annabeth nodded. "We'll, I love you, but I'm not in love with you."_

_"You're breaking up with me, huh?" Annabeth scoffed. "I knew it. You're just like my dad with all of that noble love shit. Gods, I knew it. I goddamned knew it."_

_"Annabeth, we can still be-" he was cut off._

_"What, friends? Damn Luke, I thought you loved me like I love you." She grimaced. "They always say you date guys like your dad..." She shows Luke out of her house. _

_She was done with him and her father._

-End of Flashback, Present Day-

"Annabeth, I'm so-" Percy began.

"Don't say you're sorry. I'm sick of people saying they're sorry!" Annabeth had tears in her eyes now. "I hate it when people say they're sorry for things they didn't cause. I'm so _sick_ of it.

"Annabeth. I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say 'I'm sorry, _and_ Luke was a dumbass for breaking up with you.'" Percy smiled and Annabeth chuckled.

They sat in silence for the rest of the trip to Indiana.

* * *

Annabeth and Percy arrived in Indiana. Percy brought out his and Annabeth's luggage, and they checked into a small hotelroom at the Radisson in Indianapolis.

"Um, sir, how many beds are there going to be in the room?" Percy asked the check-in guy.

"One, Mr... Jackson," the guy said as he read Percy's credit-card. "Is that going to be problem for you and your girlfriend?"

"She's not my-"

"It'll be fine." Annabeth smiled as she took the room key and strode towards the elevator. Percy followed in suit as he hauled his duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Annabeth, are you sure you're okay with only _one bed_? I can go back and ask the guy for a room with two if-" she cut him off.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain! It's fine. As long as you keep your hands to yourself."

"Wait- hands to myself? Does that mean-?"

"Oh Gods... Yes! We are going to be sleeping in the same bed! Is that going to be problem? Becuase a lot of the guys I know would be thrilled to be sleeping in the same bed as a girl," She raised an eyebrow. "You're not gay right?"

"What!? No! No, o-of course not." He stumbled.

"Okay then."

**And that is it for Chapter 5! Nothing against gays or lesbians or trans-genders or bisexuals, just thought that would be something dear ol' Annabeth would say. TIME TO REVIEW REVIEWS!**

**allen r: Yes! THEY SOULD HAVE 12 KIDS! I totally agree with that ;) Yeah, lemons ain't my thang.**

**Codex: Yes. So deep, so deep, so deep, put her butt to sleep xP Ice Cube is muh man.**

**alyaJackson: Believe it or not, that was one of my longest chappies! I'z be updatin'**

**ElmoDaHorse: I don't know what you wrote either! xP lulz I just don't like conflict and stuff and I'm really awkward and throw tampons at guys and... nevermind.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Me: I don't own PJO or-**_

_**Rick Riordan: BECUASE I DO! SUCK IT BITCHES! MWAHHAHAHAHAAHA **_

_**Me: um...**_

_**Rick Riordan: *MoA Spoiler* AND I SENT YOUR FAVORITE SHIP TO TARTARUS! HAHAHAAHAHA! I SHOULD BE THE GOD OF KILLING SHIPS AND WRITING!**_

_**Me: Okayyyyyyy Rick. Whatever makes you happy...**_

_**ONTO THE STORAHHH**_

The thing about dreams, is that they can be the best thing ever, or your worst nightmare.

That night, after a meal of bugers, fries, and blue Coke, Annabeth and Percy went to bed. Together.

_-Annabeth's Dream-_

_She was walking towards a house. A huge one with big, glass doors and a high roof. The architecture in there must be amazing, she thought as she opened the door._

_Annabeth knew this house. She just didn't know who's it was or where it was. She looked up at the high glass ceiling_

_"Annabeth." She heard a coice say. It was a woman._

_"Annabeth, dear, how was school?" The woman asked. She knew this voice anywhere..._

_"Mom," She said. "Mom, where am I?"_

_"Honey, don't be rediculous! Here, I've bought food!" Athena said as she opened her grocery bags._

_Annabeth knew what was happening. She was a kid again. She was free. She didn't try to make everyone happy..._

_Her mom handed her a Lunchable and sat down next to her at a large wooden table. _

_"So, how was school?" Athena asked._

_"It was-" she was cut off by someone opening the door._

_"Athena! Annabeth! I'm home!" A man yelled. It was... her dad. He walked towards the kitchen and kissed Annnabeth's and Athena's cheeks._

_"Dad..." she muttered._

_"Annabeth! How are you? How was school?" He asked._

* * *

_Annabeth was sitting in her old room. The pink walls, curtains, bedspread, and lamp were a dead giveaway that this belonged to a little girl. She loved it._

_She walked over to the bed and sat down on the plush sheets. It felt like home. She felt... happy. It was something she hadn't felt in a long time._

_"-I'm always right, Fredrick! Always!" Athena yelled from downstairs._

_Annabeth closed her eyes and sighed. She knew what was going to happen._

_"Athena. Don't overreact-"_

_"Overreact? Overreact?! What the hell is that supposed to mean! You're going away for two months! Who is going to watch Annabeth?" Athena yelled._

_"Don't fight... please don't." Annabeth muttered. She had said the same thing when she was five._

_"We can get a-"_

_"Babysitter?! No, Fredrick. I am not going to hire a stranger to take care of _our_ daughter! _Your_ daughter!"_

_Annabeth walked downstairs._

_"What's going on?" she asked. She asked that same question when this same event happened fourteen years ago._

_"Nothing Annabeth, just go upstairs," Her father said._

_"Are you fighting?" She asked._

_"No, honey, we're just... having a disagreement. Please, go upstairs..." Her mother sighed._

_"Please don't fight. Please... Please... Don't fight." She muttered. "Please."_

_"Annabeth... Annnaaabethhhhh! Annabeth! Annie! Anna! YO CHASE!" Someone yelled. Percy._

_-End of Dream-_

Annabeth awoke with a start as Percy shook her awake.

"Wha-?"

"You were talking... in your sleep. Something about not fighting," Percy said. "You were... um, crying too."

She put a hand to her face and felt the moist tears streaming down her face. She began sobbing.

"Annabeth, what happened?" Percy asked as he put an arm around her.

"It was- h-horrible... m-my p-p-parents were f-fighting and, and I couldn't take it!" She wailed. "Gods, I h-hate being l-like this."

"Shhhhh. It's okay, Annabeth. You're okay." He said rubbing the back of her head as he held her.

"N-no it's not Percy! I h-hate you seeing me like-"

"Stop. Just let it out. It's okay." He said. She sobbed harder.

Maybe she was going to be okay. As long as he was with her.

**Oooohhh whats gonna happen next?! Ahhh REVING REWIES TIME!**

**drpend: Glad you like it :) Look! I updated! xP**

**NotsoSugarQueen: Yeah, I'm working on the length of the chapters. I need to write more, I know! xD**

**alyaJackson: I just updated! xD**

**Codex: Awww, you called it awesome! I love you! **

**Guest: OMG Look! I updated! Ahh I love Guest reviews!**

**ElmoDaHorse: Is it weird I feel like we would either be worse eneimes or best friends? Look at me, quoting PJO! xP Glad I got you laughing! And I seriously did throw tampons at guys, because there was a health vid at school and they gave us *that* kind of stuff (the guys got deodorant, no fair!) so I knocked on the boys' class and they told me to go away. So, when they came out, I yelled to my friends,"Can I please throw this *holds tampon* at one of them?" and IDK what they said, I just fired at them like an automatic on crack. Gahh, evryone just about died. (Sorry that was long!)**

**allenR: Yes! Twelve kids and a dog. Just becuase.**

**HappyOwl: OMG MY NEW CHAPTER IS RIGHT ABOVE THE REVIEWS! xP Hoped you enjoyed it! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Me: Disclaimer anyone? _**

**_Percy: MEEEE! PLEASE PICK ME! MEEEEE!_**

**_Me: *drools in trance* Yessss Percyyyyy!_**

**_Percy: District12n2 does not own PJO or HoO! Can I have blue cookies now?_**

**_Me: Awwww, I love you! And no._**

**_ONTO THE STORAHHH!_**

_Percy's POV_

I liked Annabeth. I mean, _really_ liked her. I don't think she remembers me from when we were younger, but I thought she was pretty cute. But, now, oh man, she was becoming _seriously beautiful_** (A/N ;) PJO Quotes)**.

I liked her for a lot of reasons, I guess. The way she made jokes about how she thought I was gay, her not wanting to cry in front of me, her smile, and Gods, her eyes. Those stormy greys that just bore into you. It all gave me hope that maybe she likes me too.

"We need to stop somewhere for awhile," I said.

"Why?" She asked and furrowed a brow.

"I, I need to visit some people." I said and smiled. _Mom, Paul, Tyson..._

"Who do you need to visit?"

"Some family. Just for awhile. Please?" I asked and put a puppy-dog face on. "Fwo mwe?"

"Don't give me that look. Please, don't give me that look!" She whinned.

"Pweese Annabweth?"

"Fine!" She threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Thanks!" I said eagerly and kissed her on the cheek. _Holy shit_. I _kissed_ her on the cheek! She turned red.

We drove for about thirty minutes until we reached a large house with big wooden doors and tall windows.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"My step-aunt's cottage," I said smiling. "Like it?"

"Oh my Gods! The architecture is amazing! When was the house built? It's so... so, beautiful!"

I rang the doorbell and a woman in her early fifties opened the door. "Percy! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school? Oh, who's this?" She asked gesturing to Annabeth.

"Helen, _this_, is Annabeth Chase." I said.

"Nice to meet you." Annabeth said and shook Helen's hand.

"Annabeth, this is my step-aunt Helen **(A/N Perks fans you'll get this reference)**."

"Helen, where's my mom and Paul?" I asked as we stepped inside.

"Oh, I'll go get them! Nice meeting you, Annabeth!" Helen said and ran to find Paul and my mom.

"Paul is-?"

"My stepdad. Helen is his older sister. She just turned fifty-two, but says she's only turning fourty." I laugh and Annabeth chuckles. _She's so pretty..._

"Brother!" Someone yells. Tyson...

"Ty! How's it going?" I yell and pick him up. I spin him around.

"You're getting so big! How old are you now?" I ask after I sat him down.

"I'm turning ten soon!" He exclaims.

"Awesome! Where's mom and Paul?" I say and high-five him.

"They're in the kitchen. _Kissing_. Ewwwww! Who's this?" He asks gesturing to Annabeth.

"Tyson, meet Annabeth. My _friend." _I say. Everytime I bring a girl here, he thinks she's my girlfriend!

"Is she your girlfriend?" He asks. _There it goes!_

"No, Ty. She's my friend." I tell him. I motion for Annabeth to follow me to the kitchen.

"You have a little brother?" Annabeth asks.

"Yup." I say popping the 'P'.

_BARK! BARK!_

I see two black lumps running towards Annabeth and me.

"Blackjack! Mrs. O'Leary! I've missed you guys so much!" I say and ruffle their heads.

"You have dogs too?" Annabeth raised a brow. "Dogs and a little brother..."

"Why so surprised Chase?" I ask.

"Just... didn't take you for the dog type." She says. I nod. We walk towards the kitchen and see something so foul you would want to rip your eyes out right then and there...

_Mom and Paul making out._

**Ewwwwww! Haha hope you enjoyed! REVIEWING REVIEW TIME!**

**allenR: LOOK! I put Blackjack in it just for you!**

**ElmoDaHorse: Ahahaha look I updated!**

**alyaJackson: Yeah, I like the dreams too.**

**Codex: I know right! He's da best! And thanks so much!**

**PeterJohnson: Ahhh I liked your review! And is that your real name or are you using that from PJO? ;) **

**Wrestling is my best skill: Jesus, if I get another review saying how short my chapters are, I will scream. No, you're not a dick, and I'm sorry if I sound like a bitch, but incorrect grammar and spelling pisses me off. No offense. Honest. Cheers! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Me: Disclaimer anyone?!**_

_**Piper: *squeals* OMG ME PLEASE!**_

_**Me: You, my dear Piper, are way too OOC!**_

_**Piper: *returns to herself* Fuck you mom... Oh, and District12n2 does not own PJO or HoO. *in trance voice* Becuase Lord Rick does...**_

_**ONTO THE STORAHHH!**_

_Percy's POV_

"Oh my Gods! MOM, PAUL STOP!" I yell and shield my eyes from this horrific scene. They stop making out for a minute and turn to Tyson, Annabeth, and me.

"Oh, Percy! You didn't have to see that. You could've knocked!" my mom yells.

"KNOCK ON THE KITCHEN?! You wanted me to knock on the kitchen!" I yell back.

"Perseus Jackson, don't you ever use that tone with me!" she yells.

I hang my head. "Sorry mommy." I say.

"Mommy?" Annabeth whisper-chuckles.

"Oh, shut up..." I sigh. I look over at Tyson and see him wide-eyed and whimpering.

"What was that madness, brother? Make it stop..." Tyson mutters.

"Time for you to go buddy!" I say and push him lightly out the door.

"Percy, who's this?" Paul asks.

"What-? Oh, this is Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. I'm taking her to San Francisco, and we stopped by." I say.

"Is she your-?"

"Girlfriend?! WHAT?! No! I-I mean, no, mom. We're j-just friends. Friends.." I say. _I wish we were more than friends though... _I add in my mind.

"Just wondering, Perce. Wait- why aren't you at school?" He asks raising a brow.

"Um... uh, Thalia's dad said we could leave campus for a few days!" Annabeth says. My mom and Paul nod.

"How long are you staying? You know, Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary missed you." My mom smirks.

"Just a couple hours. Maybe a day," I say. "We should be going soon. Uh, Annabeth, let's go to my room." She nods and follows me out the door.

After we walk to my room I sigh and lean against the closed door. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"See what? Your mom and dad kissing?" She chuckles again. _She's so pretty when she laughs..._

"Oh, you thought- Paul isn't my dad. He's my stepdad." I say.

"I didn't mean- I just assumed since- I should just stop talking." She stutters.

"No, don't be embarassed. A lot of people think he's my dad." I explain. "Oh" was her only response. We sat in an awkward silence for a minute.

"Look Annabeth, about earlier- when you told me about your past, in the car-" I start.

"Don't say anything. I was ten. I was selfish. That's what ten-year-olds are supposed to be- selfish and rude. And the thing about Thalia last year- that was last year. I almost forgot about it until yesterday. I don't want pity or sympathy, Percy. Just please, forget about it." She said. And like that, it was forgotten.

* * *

Tyson ran into my room and jumped on my bed.

"Mom wants to know if you and your girlfriend are staying for dinner!" He said excitedly and wiggled his eyebrows._ Weirdest nine-year-old ever._

"How many times do I have to say this! Annabeth isn't my girlfriend!" I yell. Annabeth turns bright red.

"N-not that she wouldn't be a great girlfriend or anything- it's just, we're friends. And, I, um, wouldn't want to jeopardize that, you know?" I say unsure.

Tyson sighs and crosses his arms over his chest. "Are you two staying for dinner or not, wank-master?"

"Wank-master-? I am not a wank-master! Where the hell did you even learn that word?! You're nine!" I'm sure I just turned into a tomato by saying that.

"Ooohhhh! MOM! PERCY SAID A BAD WORD!" Tyson yells out t he door.

"BUT YOU SAID I'M A WANK-MASTER!" I yell back.

"NO I DIDN'T! MOM!" Tyson yells again.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE SHIT!" I yell, frustrated.

"OOHHHHH! MOM, PERCY SAID ANOTHER BAD WORD!" Tyson screams.

"JUST GET OUT!" I yell and slam the door in his face. I sigh.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME IF YOU'RE STAYING!" He yells.

"WE'RE STAYING! NOW LEAVE!" I yell back. I turn towards Annabeth sitting n my bed.

"I'm sorry about that." I appologize. She laughs. And I mean, _laughs._

"Oh my Gods! Your family is better than cable, wank-master!" She starts crying becuase she laughs so hard. _I definetly became a tomato._

**OOOHHHH I WROTE SOME BAD WORDS! So what, sue me. REVING REVIEWS TIME!**

**drpend: lol thanks! **

**allen R: Yes, I think he does too!**

**Divya. Daughter of Athena: Love your username! Ahaha, I couldn't keep up with that! **

**ClicheDrafts: I'm not sure, to be honest. I know that's not a good answer, but it's true. I have no idea what I'm doing with this fic, becuase I'm just making crap up as I go. And I hope you read this chapter, because I adressed that matter right above. And thank you, for thinking this is a cute fic. :)**

**Codex: OMG ME TOOO! xP :/**

**PeterJohnson: Girl, lemme love you. You are awesome and yes! Percy is a sly dog ;)**

**ElmoDaHorse: Awww, sorry! Yeah I hate Authors Notes too!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Me: Disclaimer anyone?**_

_**Zeus: Me!**_

_**Me: Okay, go ah-**_

_**Zeus: Yeah, yeah, yeah you stupid mortal- District12n2 does not own PJO.**_

_**Me: Thanks so- wait, "stupid mortal"? I'll have you know I'm a straight A student, student council member, chorus member, principal's list-**_

_**Zeus: Okay, I get, you're almost as smart as an Athena kid, blah blah blah.**_

_**ONTO THE STORAHH!**_

Percy and Annabeth walked down the stairs of the large vacation home and towards the kitchen, only to be faced with ANOTHER hideous sight.

Sally and Paul making out again!

"OH MY GODS! NOT AGAIN! MOM, PAUL STOP! FOR ZEUS SAKE KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS PAUL!" Percy yelled and covered his eyes. This just made them get into it even more.

"SERIOUSLY?! WE HAVE A GUEST!" He said with his eyes shut and pointing to Annabeth. That made them stop.

"Gods, thank you. Was that so hard?" He asked annoyed. Annabeth, Sally, and Paul just laughed at Percy.

"Dinner's gonna be ready in a few," Sally called out as Percy and Annabeth walked towards the living room.

"I'm sorry... again." Percy said as he plopped down onto the chocolate brown leather couch. Annabeth sat down awkwardly.

"Seriously, it's fine! Your family is amazing! I wish my parents did that..." Annabeth trailed off. "Well, I've told you about my past, your turn."

"Why, lil ol' me?" Percy said in a high-pitched, fake country accent. "Oh, Miss Chase, I was born an' rais'd in good ol' New York. My dear daddy left my mommy n' I when I was just a lil' pea in a pod. Only seen him a few times, he done run the accept'nce office at our good univ'rsity," He continued in teh same voice. Annabeth laughed.

"Not like that, Seaweed Brain! Be serious! Tell me everything that's happened up until now," she said. Percy nodded and began.

_-Flashback-_

_A five-year-old Percy ran up to his mom and tugged at her pant leg. _

_"Mommy, what happened to Daddy?" He asks. Sally Jackson sighs and picks Percy up in her arms._

_"You'll meet each other soon, Percy. He'll come when you're ready." She replied. Percy grinned- a boyish, lopsided smile too big for his face._

_"I'm ready mommy! I'm ready! Will he come now?" Sally smiled at her son's giddiness. Even when he was told he couldn't see his father, he was still happy._

_"No, honey," Sally said and Percy's face instantly dropped. "But when you're old enough. He'll meet you then. Gods... you look so much like him. He would be so proud." _

_"How about when I'm six?" Percy smiled the same grin. "Will he come then?"_

_"Not yet honey. But soon." He had no idea the soon would be three years later._

* * *

_"Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday dear Percy, happy birthday to you! Make a wish Percy!" Young Thalia, Jason, Nico, Bianca, his mom, dad, Uncle Hades and Zeus, Aunt Hera, Persephone, and Sarah _**(A/N It never said in the books what Thalia's mom's name was so it's Sarah)**_ sang. It was a family birthday._

_Percy closed his eyes and blew out his eight candles. "Good job, Kelp Head!" Thalia yelled and began punching Percy._

_"Thalia, that's not nice. Appologize." Her father scolded. _

_"Awww, come on dad! He's eight, which means eight punches," She said and puched him six more times. "There. Done."_

_Percy rubbed his arm and glared at Thalia. "You suck, Pinecone Face!" He yelled._

_"So do you, Chlorine Breath!" She yelled back._

_"Shut up!"_

_"You shut up!"_

_"Go lick a floor!"_

_"Go fu-" Thalia's crude insult was interrupted by a tiny Jason crying._

_"Thalia! Look what you did to your brother!" Sarah Grace yelled at her daughter and comforted her seven-year-old son. "Say sorry."_

_"Sorry Jason." Thalia and Percy muttered at the same time._

* * *

_A twelve-year-old Percy was sleeping while Annabeth watched over him. She didn't want to tell him._

_Percy snored loudly and Annabeth decided to wake him up. "Wha-?"_

_"Seaweed Brain, wipe your mouth," Annabeth commanded. "You drool when you sleep."_

_"How long have you been-"_

_"Since you fell off of the rock climbing wall." Percy sighed as he remebered his wipeout._

_"I have to tell you something, Seaweed Brain..." Annabeth sighed as she sat down on the infirmary cot._

_"If it's 'I told you so', then I know, I know, 'Percy! You were so stupid! You could've-"_

_"That's not what it's about, Percy," she said and Percy knew this was bad. She only called him Percy in bad situations. "Look, Perce, this is really hard for me to say... but, I-I'm moving."_

_He could've sworn he'd seen a tear roll down her cheek._

_"F-for how long?" His voice cracked. He didn't want her to leave._

_"A long time..." _

_"Okay... Just one thing, Wise Girl," He said. "Remember me."_

_"Remembered."_

_"It's our word." He chuckled. So did Annabeth._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Remember. That's our word, 'remember'."_

_She nodded. "I'll remember you. I promise."_

_Percy kept it, but she didn't. She didn't remember."_

**Awwww little Percabeth momment! *squeals* Mixed with some John Green action! My two fav things. OMG THIS BE HAVIN 1K WORDS! REVIEWING REVIEWS TIME!**

**ElmoDaHorse: Gahh Tyson is the sweetest thing!**

**alyaJackson: Look! Update ⬆ right there!**

**kk234: Oohh look! A chapter about Percy's past!**

**lalaoritz92: Thanks! Updated!**

**allenR: Tank you berry mucha!**

**Codex: It's called foreshadowing/irony/sarcasm. Did you not get the wink ;) A wank-master is someone who mas!urbates to someone and gets caught. Obviously not true for Percy.**

**drpend: ⬆ *pewpew noise* updated!**

**annabethjackson1: lulz **

**PeterJohnson: Very much then haha! ehremergerd the blushing was so fun to write becuase it was Percabeth and I'm a sucker for the tiniest bit of Percabeth too! Did I make your dreams come true yet? ;) *magic voice* uppppdatedddd P.S You're awesomer**

**Percy Jackson Annabeth Chase: Gods, I want your username! hah I would pay to see that conversation in real life!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Blah blah I don't own PJO. Oh, and please check out my fanfic Luke 3.0! (Shameless self-promotion)**_

_**STORAHHH TIME!**_

_-Flashback Cont. 1 Year Later-_

_A thirteen-year-old Percy and Rachel Elizabeth Dare sat on the steps of the Met as Rachel sketched a pretty blonde girl eating yogurt _**(A/N Gossip Girl anyone?).**

_ Percy couldn't help but think the girl looked like Annabeth. The way she carelessly tossed her blonde locks over her shoulder; the way she smiled slightly when she took a bite; her grey eyes that stared right through you._

_He was like a lovesick puppy._

_"Hey, Rachel, do you ever wish you could bring someone back?" Percy asked his red-headed friend as he stared intently at the girl._

_"What do you mean? Like, from the dead?" Rachel raised an eyebrow._

_"Not like that necesarily, I meant like, from your past. Someone you wish could be with you now." He clarified._

_"Yeah... uh, I had like one friend before you from school, and her name was Claire. Her, I guess." Rachel said._

_"Oh, what happened to her?" Percy asked._

_"S-she's dead." Rachel stuttered._

_Percy nodded. He felt sorry, but he didn't want to push it._

_He looked at Rachel's sketch. It looked so much like Annabeth._

* * *

_"Hey, Percy! How about this one?" Rachel asked as she flounced around in an emerald-green, floor length dress._

_"Oh, uh, looks great." He muttered half-heartedly._

_"You've been saying that for an hour." She snapped._

_"Well, you've been trying dresses on for an hour," He mimicked her voice. "Do I really need to be here?"_

_"Yes! You're my bestfriend! You have to be here!" She yelled._

_"Couldn't you have taken Silena? Or Piper? Heck, you could've taken Clarisse! I'm a GUY! I don't know anything about dresses!" He yelled back._

_"Ugh! You're impossible." She threw her hands up in exasperation and stomped off towards the dressing room._

_Percy knew what she was doing- dragging him along to go dress shopping in hopes that he would love the dress, more impostantly her, and they would fall in love at prom. Hell, she even asked him to go with her. He politely declined._

_-Prom Night-_

_"Dude, you're wasted." Nico said and tried taking the bottle of champagne from Percy's hands. Percy pushed him away._

_"No, I'm not! Just, go back to Thals. She's waiting. I'll be fine." Percy said, as if for a moment he wasn't drunk._

_"Fine," Nico put his hands up in exasperation. "Suit yourself."_

_Percy, of course, had actually been quite wasted. How he had gotten the champagne? The Stolls._

_Connor and Travis had ransacked the hotel's stock of alcohol and handed it out to anyone who wanted some. For fifteen bucks off course, but Percy being Percy mangaged to get a free bottle._

_Percy heard footsteps coming towards the hotel's kitchen. He took another drink not caring if he was going to get caught._

_"Hello? Anyone there?" A voice called. Female. He didn't answer._

_He saw a pretty blonde girl with grey eyes walk through the doors. He, at the time, hadn't known it was Annabeth._

_"Come to bust me?" He asked. She shook her head._

_"Came to join you actually." She said and motioned for him to give her the bottle. She took a swig._

_"Rough night?" Percy asked._

_"You have no idea." She smiled._

_"Tell me about it." He muttered._

_She raised a blonde brow. "Hah! What? Couldn't get laid?"_

_"What?" He asked, again, as if he wasn't drunk off of his ass._

_"I'm not like that. If your looking for that type of guy, go find Luke Castellan. Biggest douche ever." He scoffed._

_"What about you?" He asked and mimicked her tone. "Couldn't get laid?"_

_"Haha," she muttered sarcastically. "No, my boyfriend is M.I.A"_

_"The singer?" He asked, confussed. They both took another drink._

_The girl started laughing. "No. He ditched me, and I can't find him anywhere."_

_She took a drink. The buzz was starting to kick in._

_"I've never seen you at Goode..." He said._

_"Oh, that's because I don't go there," She said. "Boyfriend invited me." Another drink._

_"Hey, you wanna play a game?" He asked out of nowhere._

_"What kind of game?" She laughed._

_"Truth or dare?" He asked._

_"Dare." _

_"I dare you to kiss me." And she did. The boyfriend was forgotten, and none of them walked out of that kitchen a virgin._

_-End of Flashback-_

"That was you, wasn't it?" Annabeth asked Percy. He nodded.

"Your name was written on my hand."

"I knew you? All those years ago?" She asked. He nodded again.

"Well, I'm glad it was you." She smiled.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Who un-virginized me. I'm glad it was you." She said. He blushed bright red.

"Same goes for you, Chase."

**Ooohhh! Turns out they had some sexyyyy time in High School! REVIEWING REVIEWS TIME!**

**Feline Pawprint: *facepalm* Yes. He knew her from his past, but I'll get into that later.**

**Codex: LORD P IN DA HOUSEEE! Um, Poseidon, or Hades, Kronos would be cool, but is he considered a god?**

**alyaJackson: *does the bam hand thing* UPDATED.**

**3: Patience, young grasshopper. You don't want to seem too eager. *Le John Green TFiOS refrence* **

**allen r: totes.**

**BlackAngelWings1010: Oooh I don't know? What will she think of? ;)**

**PeterJohnson: Gahhhh! I love your reviews! I fangirled reading MoA too... Percabeth is a drug. Yes, I have other stories if you read my disclaimer, then you'll see me shamlessly self-promoing myself. And uou are the awesomest thing times infinity. ;)**

**ElmoDaHorse: ⬆**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ahhh guys, I'm not gonna review reviews anymore! I'm sorry! I'm just stock-piling chapters becuase testing is coming up and I'm not gonna have time to write. **

**Oh, I also don't own PJO.**

_Annabeth's POV_

I was glad- or am glad. That Percy was the guy from Goode. Who... took my virginity.

He was great. Stupid at times, but great.

Percy was kind, sweet, caring, funny, handsome, good-looking, cute... Seriously, this list could go on.

I couldn't believe he had rejected his best friend for me. I mean, if that isn't devotion, I don't know what is.

Wait- devotion? He wasn't devoted to me. We weren't dating or anything. Why am I stressing about this?

_Becuase you like him._

I don't like him.

_Yes you do._

No you don't!

_Yes._

I've just met the guy!

_I gave him my virginity._

That doesn't mean you have to love him!

Ugh! My head began throbbing.

"Hey Percy! Do you have any asprin?" I asked peeking into his room.

"Yep!" He said popping the P. "It's downstairs. I'll go get it."

He walked to his door and was about to walk out when I stopped him.

"No need. Just... tell me where it is." I said.

"Okay, if you say so Wise Girl. Umm... it's downstairs, in the kitchen! Uh, it's in a big plastic box in the cupboard." He said.

I nodded and walked down the stairs, towards the kitchen when the front door opened.

"HONEY! I'M HOOOOMMEEE!" A guy, in his early twenties with jet-black hair and color-changing eyes yelled.

"PERCY SWEETIE! I'M BAAAACKKK!" He yelled upstairs. Maybe Percy is gay...

"TRI!" Percy yelled and ran down the stairs. He tackled "Tri" in a bear hug.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in forever! When's the last time? When you were what? Fifteen? Sixteen? Look at you now!" Triton exclaimed.

Percy smiled. "Oh, Triton, this," he said gesturing to me. "Is Annabeth Chase."

"Chase? As in formerly-the-last-name-of-Athena-Chase?" He raised a brow.

Percy just gaped. "Y-your mom is Athena?" Percy asked.

I nodded. "You look like her. Same eyes." Triton said as he looked me up and down.

"This one's a keeper Perseus. If you don't get with that, I will." He whispered to Percy. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, where's Sally?" Triton asked.

"With Paul and Tyson in the backyard." Percy said. Triton nodded and walked off.

"Is that your-?"

"Brother? Yeah. Well, half-brother, like Tyson." He explains.

"Tyson is your half-brother? But he calls Sally mom..."

"Well, Tyson was raised here. His real mom, she uh, she died in a car crash." Percy rubs his neck. I nod.

"Did you find the asprin?" He asks breaking the awkward silence.

"What-? Oh, uh, no. Not yet." I stammer.

"I'll help." He says and walks towards the big wooden doors next to the oven. He rumages through the rows of food and drinks as I stand beside him.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I blurt out.

"Sure, Wise Girl."

"Umm, how would you feel if I had feelings for you? Random question, I know, but do you think you would feel the same way?" I ask and I know I turn bright red. I'm so glad his back is turned.

"Uhh, wh-why would you a-ask that?" His voice cracks.

"Just wondering." I shrug.

"Yes. Okay, Annabeth, I'm gonna be completely honest here. Give me ten minutes, got it? Ten minutes. Nothing more, nothing less. Just ten minutes for both of us to be completely honest. No holding back." His head comes up from the shelves. I nod.

Then, he does something I never thought he would do. He kissed me. He leaned down and smacked his lips on mine and kissed me. I kissed him back. And to be honest, I liked it. He tasted like salt and Coke and candy and I melted right into him.

It was amazing. I wanted to stay like that forever, but I knew we couldn't. We had to get to California. I had to stay on task. But that didn't matter. I was just focused on him and me and the kiss. Then, he pulled away.

"Wise Girl, the truth is I really, really like you and I want to be more than friends and I really liked kissing you. And you don't have to feel the same way- crap, five more minutes- but I love you Annabeth. I've been in love with you since we've met and I don't want to deny myself these feelings, because I've never felt this way before, and I don't know if I ever will.

"Annabeth Chase, I love you. I love you and I don't give a crap who knows it, becuase I know that one day we'll all die or something, and I don't care, amd you make me not care about anything but you when I'm with you, and I'm in love with you." He blurted out.

"Seaweed Brain-" He cut me off.

"You don't have to say anything or do anything and I know I probably just dropped a load on you, and I'm sorry, but I'm in love with you." He finished.

He wouldn't stop rambling, so I kissed him. Again. And the second time was better than the first. We pulled away too soon for my liking.

"My turn- how much longer?" I asked.

"Three minutes."

"Okay, Perseus Jackson, I like you. I do. I like you and I think I might love you, and I like kissing you, and when I'm with you it just feels right. Like, when we kissed the first time, I stopped thinking about my dad and my mom and Thalia and everyone else, and I only thought of you. And I wish that we could be more than friends too, but I had no idea you thought of me like that. Seaweed Brain, I like you. I do." I say.

"Time isn't up." He says. And I kiss him again. I kiss him and he kisses back and it feels amazing. It feels like we're the only people in the world, when his watch beeps.

He presses his forehead against my and we stand there- with just our foreheads touching, and my arms around his neck and his hands around my waist.

He stops his watch. "Times up." He mutters and smiles.

**OOOHHHHHH! PERCABETH PERCABETH PERCA-FUCKING-BETH! Guys, a lot of that was TFiOS Augustus-Hazel-Amsterdam-Plane ecentric, but it was fun to write. Ahhhh so fluffy!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO or HoO. All rights go to Uncle Rick. **_

When Percy awoke the next morning to find a naked Annabeth curled up on his chest, he remembered what happened last night. And so did his body.

"Oh, shit! Grandma, grandma, grandma, uh... guy getting ran over, fat old guy..." Percy muttered trying to get rid of his unwelcomed... friend.

"Perseus Jackson, shut up or I'll knee you in the balls." Annabeth snapped and Percy got up from under her.

He put on his underwear and pants, peed, brushed his teeth, and went downstairs with a migraine.

* * *

"PERCYYYYYY!" Tyson yelled and hugged his older brother.

Percy groaned and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Headache. Please. Shut up." Percy mumbled as he sipped the steamy black liquid.

"Did you and your girlfriend get it on last night?" Tyson asked, much too cheerful for Percy's liking, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"For Zeus's sake, Tyson, where the Hades did you learn any of this?" Percy asked.

"Oh, _puh-lease! _When was the first time you learned about this stuff?" Tyson scoffed. Percy calculated.

"Well, if you carry the five... and multiply by two... then, divide by twelve... and multiply to the power of seven... then, oh fuck it! Eigh- Fifteen. Yeah, fifteen." His voice wavered.

Tyson snickered.

"Oh, shut up you little shit." Percy mumbled.

Then, Annabeth walked into the kitchen.

She was glowing and wearing one of Percy's old, over-sized shirts and a pair of red shorts.

"Morning." She yawned.

"Oooh, isn't someone a ball of sunshine." Percy remarked. Annabeth glared at him with those intense, grey eyes.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm grumpy! You woke me up!" Annabeth countered.

"Touché." Percy nodded and leaned in to kiss Annabeth.

"Haha, no. I haven't brushed my teeth yet."

* * *

"Are you sure you have to go?" Sally Jackson asked her son.

"Yeah, I have to get Annabeth to California." He said appologetically. Paul amd Sally nodded.

"Well, make sure you visit us on your way back." Sally said and let the two young adults be off on their journey.

Percy packed up his car and he and Annabeth headed off to Kentucky.

"Your family is great." Annabeth said staring out the front window.

"You think so?" Percy asked as he turned to look at her. She was beautiful.

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain, they seem like great people. I wish I could've gotten to know them better." Annabeth smiled.

"So, Kentucky? We're stopping there?" Percy asked. Annabeth nodded, her blonde curls bouncing everywhere.

"Yeah, Thalia said she would meet us there." Annabeth said.

"Woah, woah, woah- you got Thalia to come meet us in Kentucky?" Percy asked in awe.

"Yeah."

Percy scoffed and nodded. "I applaud you Miss Chase."

She punched him in the arm. "Eye's on the road, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

Eight hours later, Annabeth was asleep.

"Aaannnaabethhhhh, waaakeee uuuupppp!" Percy sing-songed.

"Wha-? Dancing queen!" She yelled in a daze.

"Dancing queen?" Percy raised a brow. She shook her head.

"Nothing, I was dreaming that I was in Mama Mia and..." she trailed off. "Never mind."

Percy got everything out of the trunk and checked into a room at the fancy hotel they were at.

"Thalia's meeting us here?" Percy asked pointing at the ground. Annabeth nodded.

"Her dad owns a time-share or something here."

"Hey, Wise Girl?" Percy asked.

"Yeah?"

"What are we?"

"Well, we're people who are-"

"No, I mean what are _we_?"

"I don't know." Annabeth sighed.

"We've slept together _twice_. Not once, Wise Girl, _twice_. That has to mean something."

"I don't know, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth sighed. "I like you. I really, really like you. But I don't know if I want a serious relationship right-"

Percy cut her off. "Annabeth, I love you. Don't you remember that time in my kitchen?"

She nodded. "Of course I rememember. How could I not? It's just- I don't- I can't be in a relationship."

"Can't or won't?"

"I- I don't know! Why do you keep asking me these questions?" Annabeth almost yelled. The whole lobby was staring now.

Then, Percy kissed her. It was a heat of the moment kiss- the kind of kiss you do when there isn't another choice.

She kissed back.

When they broke apart, Annabeth swore she saw an old lady cry. Percy rested his hand on Annabeth's cheek.

"Annabeth Wise Girl Chase," Percy said. "It would be a pleasure to have my heart broken by you."

**WOAH! John Green TFiOS action! So, some sad news, I wont update a lot of my stories for a while because of some... issues. Boo! You whore! I know I know. Sorry... :(**


	13. Chapter 13 & SUPER IMPORTANT AN!

**_WHOOOOO! Iz be back! Anywhores, I don't own PJO or HoO. Oh! And I'm looking for a co-author for Bang Bang Bang, so if you're interested then PM me._**

* * *

_"Annabeth Wise Girl Chase," Percy said. "It would be a pleasure to have my heart broken by you."_

Percy's words registered in Annabeth's mind. He wanted her. She wanted him. Why not give it a chance.

Now, it was Annabeth's turn to kiss him. It wasn't a heat of the moment kiss or a one-night stand kiss, either. It was a passionate kiss- the kind of kiss that every girl wanted to be kissed with and every boy secretly wanted to give.

He returned it.

They both pulled away, panting heavily with a light sheen of sweat on their heated faces, and smiled.

"And mine by you." Annabeth whispered, only audible for Percy to hear.

The entire lobby cheered and whistled and Percy and Annabeth felt the heat go to their cheeks.

They pulled their foreheads apart and linked hands. It was what Annabeth had always wanted, and what she never got from Luke or anyone else she'd ever dated.

And it was what she never let herself have.

* * *

The concierege asked if they still wanted the room, and they both shook their heads.

She happily gave them their money back, and they were back onto the road.

It was almost night time when they went outside and hopped into Percy's car.

They both smiled when they buckled their seatbelts; and they smiled when Percy put his car in drive; and they smiled as they left Indiana in th dust and drove to Colorado.

* * *

When Annabeth was drifting to sleep, she got a text from, no surprise! Thalia Grace.

_'Cnt bliev ur dating my cuz! Soooo weird!' _the text read. Annabeth sighed and scrolled through her apps to find _Facebook._

_'1 New Notification!' _A text bubble read. She clicked it open.

**Percy Jackson**** is now in a relationship with ****_Annabeth Chase_**

Annabeth sighed again. Just like Percy to make their new relationship _Facebook Official._

Within five minutes, Annabeth had gotten five 'congratulations' texts from her friends about dating Percy. She looked over at him.

His forehead had a light layer of sweat from concentrating on driving and his eyebrow was furrowed.

She groaned. "I've gotten five texts about dating you," She said and he looked over at her for a moment, before returning his eyes to the road. "If I'd known it was going to be this hard to date you, I would've never said yes."

Annabeth had, of course, been joking, and Percy knew. But he faked hurt.

He put on hand over his heart and tossed his head back.

"Uh! Miss Chase, I am extremely hurt. I demand you appologize at one!" He said dramatically.

Annabeth laughed like a hyenia, but rememembered that she probably looked really unattractive.

Percy looked amused.

"You should laugh like that more often." He smiled.

"Should I?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

He nodded.

"Yeah," he nodded. "You look beautiful."

She blushed and put her head down.

And maybe it was because he told her she was beautiful, or the way he said it, but she said something she never expected to say, and never did say.

"I love you."

* * *

**Guys, I'm so sorry to say this, but this fanfic is going on hiatus until Bang Bang Bang is complete. Sorry.**

**Make sure to R&R and fave/follow!**


	14. Chapter 14 (THE END! sobs violently)

_**Sadly, the end is nearing... this may or may not be the last chapter, and there won't be a sequel because I feel like this story is a one time thing you know? Anyways, check out my story "Masquerade" because after this is over, that will be my main priority because I need a co-writer for Bang Bang Bang and I may or may not b here during the summer. I have to take "summer courses" to be ready fo advanced math or whatever and I won't really have time until maybe early-mid July.**_

* * *

Annabeth immediately regreted saying it.

"Y-you love me?" Percy stuttered and pulled over.

"Just forget I said it." Annabeth sighed.

She could feel the tightening in her chest and the tears welling up in her eyes.

"No, no, no!" Percy said. "I-I love you too."

She stared up at him- her grey eyes big and cloudy.

"You do?" She asked.

"Yeah. Annabeth, I love you." He smiled sheepishly.

"It's really early in our relationship, I mean we've only been together for like an hour, but I love you. I do, and I hope when you said it you meant it." He said.

She nodded.

"I meant it. I love you." She whispered.

They both leaned over the cup-holders and arm rest and kissed.

* * *

Days later, they were in San Francisco. And Facebook official.

It was all a blur really. The days in-between when they first started dating to when they arrived in California were a jumble of congratulations messages on Facebook and 'omgimsohappyforyouguysyou'remyotp' calls from family and friends, mostly from Silena, Drew, and Sally.

But here they were, on the front of Annbeth's dad's house, waiting for someone to open the door.

A little blonde boy came running to the door and stared, wide-eyed, at Annabeth and Percy.

"A-Annie? You're back? BOBBY! MOM! ANNABETH'S HERE!" The boy sceamed. Annabeth facepalmed and sighed.

"Matthew, this is my boyfriend, Percy." She crossed her arms over her chest as they walked into the house.

"Boyfriend?" Percy smirked.

"Facebook official, right?" Annbeth chuckled.

They followed Matthew and Bobby into the kitchen where an Asian woman was cooking.

"Momomomomom!" Bobby and Matthew screached in-sync. "Annabeth's here!"

The woman lowered the fire and faced them. She seemed surprised, but then turned happy.

"Annabeth!" She exclaimed. "Why aren't you at college?"

"That's what I came here to talk to you about actually... where's my dad?" She looked around.

"He's in his study. Annabeth, who's this?" the woman asked, gesturing to Percy.

"He's her boyfriend!" Bobby said. The woman raised her brow. "Really?"

Percy nodde eagerly. "My name's Percy, Mrs. Chase," He smiled a goofy grin and extended his hand out to shake.

The woman took it and smiled. "Call me Susan, Percy."

"Susan." He nodded, still grinning. He's already met the parents.

Susan went out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. "Fredrick!" She yelled up. "Come down! It's important!"

They heard Annabeth's dad, Fredrick, grumble and unlock his study. He came down the stairs, a tie hanging loosely around his work shirt, rifling his hand through his hair and rubbing his eyes.

"What did the boys break- _Annabeth?"_ He asked in disbelief.

"Hi dad..." she waved shyly.

"What are you-? Aren't you supposed to be at college?" He asked, blinking fiercely.

"That's what I wanted to tal to you about..." She trailed off.

"You could've called! Couldn't you tell me-" She cut him off.

"I had to do this in person," She stated. "Can I talk to you in private, please?" He nodded and furrowed his brows towards Percy.

"Who's this?"

"Percy Jackson, sir." Percy held his hand out to shake and he took it.

"And you are my daughter's...?"

"Boyfriend, sir."

Fredrick nodded and motioned for Annabeth to come outside with him.

* * *

"Are you a rocket scientist?"

"No way, dude! He's too good-looking for that! Are you an actor?"

"Nuh-uh! He's totally a writer!"

"But look at his biceps! You must be a football player, right? Can you introduce me to Dion Bailey?"

"BOYS!" Susan whisper-yelled. "Stop bombarding him with questions!"

"It's oay, ma'm," Percy smiled. "Actually, I'm a swimmer."

"Told ya so!" Bobby yelled.

"Nuh-uh! You said he was a football player!" Matthew argued.

"Matt! Bobby! Stop!" Susan said.

"MOM!" Bobby and Matthew pleaded. Susan shook her head. "Go to your rooms!"

"Moooooommmmm!" They whined. "Go!" Susan said.

* * *

"Dad! I don't want to be a doctor!" Annabeth said.

"But what about your dream? You've always wanted to be-" Fredrick Chase was cut off by his daughter.

"No, _you've _wanted me to be a doctor!" Annabeth had tears in her eyes.

He hasn't supported her for anything- not when she won that stupid _Lego _city building contest; not when she got an architect scholarship; not when she got an internship at one of New York's fifty best architect firms- never.

"What about when you were younger?" Fredrick asked. "How about when your mother-"

"Susan isn't my mom!" Annabeth protested, but her father ignored her.

"-and I bought you that doctor's kit when you were eight?"

"I SOLD IT TO WILL SOLACE FOR FIFTEEN BUCKS, DAD!" Annabeth yelled. She didn't care if the whole neighbourhood heard her. "I've never wanted to be a fucking doctor- never- but I went through two years of studying to make you proud!"

Fredrick Chase crossed his arms over his chest and exhaled, looking sternly at his daughter. "What about Percy? He's a medical major right." It sounded more like a demand than a question.

Annabeth shook her head. "He's a, uh, swimmer," She crossed her arms too. "Why does that matter?"

"Because if you two end up married then I want to know that you're stable!" He replied. Annabeth shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Oh my Gods! Marriage? What is this, the fifties?! Just because I'm dating someone doesn't mean we're going to get married and have a bajillion kids!" Annabeth said. "And is it horrible that he's chasing his dream? So, stop changing the subject, dad! I don't want to be a doctor, so I'm changing my major."

Fredrick stared at her in disbelief. "You can't do that, Annabeth! You can't just change your mind in the middle of something-"

"Yes, you can!" Annabeth scoffed. "I get that this sounds selfish and all, but you weren't there for me when I was younger! You know, I could've gone to college for free.

"Gods, I got an architect scholarship at OU, but you wanted me to be a doctor, so I had to decline it." Annabeth stated, tears rolling down her cheeks. Fredrick Chase paled at his daughter's words. It was true in a way.

He hadn't been there for her- she probably told him about the scholarship, but he'd most likely wasn't listening. He sat down on the front porch, hanging his head in his hands.

"Annabeth..." He sighed. "You remind me of your mother so much." He smiled sheepishly.

"This is why we got divorced, you know?" He said, chuckling to himself.

"Because you tried to control her life?"

"No... because we wanted different things," He looked up at Annabeth, who had her arms folded and bloodshot eyes. "She wanted me to have a career and for us to have a family... and me? I wanted to chase my dreams- become a football player- maybe have kids sometime in the future... And then you came along.

"After your mother had you, she went to New York to start an architcture firm or something like that. I asked her to take you with her, but she said she couldn't, and I had to put my dreams on hold. Being a father came first." He smiled. Annabeth gnawed on her lips.

"I'm sorry, dad," She said. "I'm really sorry. I didn't know that you had to do all of those things and if-"

"Don't be, honey," Annabeth sat next to her dad and lay her head on his sweater-clothed shoulder. Them she began sobbing. "It's okay... it's okay, Annnabeth..."

And it's like she's five again- mad because the boys at school pulled on her pigtails- and it feels so innocent, pure even, that she contain it all.

Percy comes out through the front door and asks if she's ready to leave.

And for once in Annabeth Chase's life, she's ready.

* * *

**So this is the last chapter after all. And I don't want an epilogue or anything, but if you want to write me a sequel, PM me. I would continue it, but I feel like my heart isn't in it anymore. I mean, this was my first fanfic ever (on Fanfiction) and it'll always hold a place dear in my heart, but I can't continue. **

**Oh, and Bang Bang Bang is looking for a co-writer. It's gonna be like you write a chapter in Doc X format and send it to me, then I'll post it sorta thing.**

**Maybe I'll have a contest for it, like write me a continuation of where I left off (in Doc X format and send it to me), and if I like what I read, then I'll Pm you.**

**XOXO**

**augustush waters (formerly District12n2)**


End file.
